ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Morte (Series)
Ultraman Morte is a series about the Ultra of the same name. Premise This series essentially counteracts the premises of recent shows, most notably Orb, because while that was about going back to one's roots, Morte's lesson is that loss has to be accepted and gotten over. In addition, most episodes are told from a first-person perspective, using one of the member of PICT or even Morte himself. Plot TBA Arcs TBA Episodes Episodes # A Warrior Dies on Earth #* Plot: The R/B Crystals, out-of-place artifacts, have caused much debate in the few years they've been present. Organization PICT was formed to deal with them and associated threats, but nothing prepared them for the onset of the undead Ultraman. #* Appears: Alien Nackle Knox, Black King, Rhirael, Coronazaur # Paranormal Investigators #* Plot: Morte tags along with PICT's Supernatural Branch as they investigate the "Mansion of No Return" that mysteriously appeared in the Aokigahara forest. He quickly identifies the true source of the anomaly as it appears to pick off the rest of the squad. #* Appears: Rhirael, Alien Larma # Something from Beyond #* Plot: An anomalous organism appears above a city, perplexing any attempts to identify it. Both divisions of PICT are dispatched, but are thrown for a loop when Morte suddenly has an emotional outburst that he himself can't explain. Meanwhile, the Paranormal Division has their first encounter with the twin phantoms. #* Appears: Phantom Mezard, Mezard, Diffuviant # Village of the Anonymous #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Friend or Foe? #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Highly Infectious Substance #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # The Lucky Days of Yore #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Outfoxed #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Darkness on the Seas #* Plot: An alien fisherman surprisingly comes to PICT's door seeking aid in capturing a legendary sea kaiju. The darkness-elemental fish monster proves itself to be a genuine threat which Morte cannot overcome without the aid of the fisher himself. #* Appears: Alien Valky Baja, Oarfu # An Unlikely Helper #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # No Control, No Freedom #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # In Justice's Way #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # The Truth Speaks #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Two Times Revenge #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Sparks #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Internal Instability #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # The Great Spirit Celebration #* Plot: PICT receives a pleasant surprise when a third anomaly at the Village of the Anonymous turns out to be a celebration of good spirits - who cordially invite Morte! However, potential sabotage and a threat from the twin phantoms threaten to bring the good time down on its head. #* Appears: TBA # Family Matters #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Divide and Conquer #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Hostage #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # A Sudden Choice #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Beyond the Impossible #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # The Greatest Mistake #* Plot: TBA #* Appears: TBA # Hell on Earth #* Plot: The two phantoms have opened the gate to hyperspace, and the Phantom Mezards are descending on the Earth. Their Empress appears to Earth's people with a declaration, forcing us to view a nightmare beyond imagining... #* Appears: TBA # The Ghost #* Plot: The Mezard race cover the planet Earth with the Empress and Centuri-Oh standing, insurmountable, at the center. In spite of the unwinnable odds, Morte and the PICT soldiers across the globe, even PICT Japan who cannot fight, refuse to surrender. #* Appears: TBA Specials * Ultraman Morte Side Story: Where I'm From * Ultraman Morte the Movie: The Defiant Anomaly * Ultraman Morte Side Story: Where the Crystals Are From * Ultra Fight Morte * Ultramen T&E&M (Crossover with Ultramen T&E) Characters PICT (Paranormal Invasion Counter Task) Invasion Division * Captain TBA * Keiko Tojo * TBA * TBA * Alien Sturm Mabeline Ruth Paranormal Division * Head Officer TBA * Ryuuma Kadoi * TBA Antagonist * Hyperspace Duo ** TBA ** TBA * Retsugi Nishi Ultras and Heroes * Ultraman Morte ** Original (Episode 1) ** Ghost (Episode 1-3, TBA) ** Ultra Possessions *** Dyna Soul (Episode 1, 3-5) *** Gaia Soul (Episode 4-5, TBA) *** Cosmos Soul (Episode 7-TBA) *** Nexus Soul (Episode 13, TBA) * Ultraman Voya (Uncertain, but may have him show up) Ultraman Morte Side Story: Where I'm From * Ultraman Morte ** Original * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Agul * Ultrawoman Faust * Ultraman Mephisto * Dark Heil * Ultraman Noa (flashback) * Dark Zagi (flashback) * Dark Lucifer (flashback) Ultraman Morte the Movie: The Defiant Anomaly * Ultraman Morte ** Ghost ** Ultra Possessions *** Dyna *** Gaia *** Cosmos *** Nexus **** Normal **** Noa * Ultraman Rosso ** Flame ** Wind * Ultraman Blu ** Aqua ** Ground * Ultrawoman Grigio * Ultraman Ruebe * Ultraman Gruebe * Ultraman Orb Dark * Ultraman Nexus/Noa Ultraman Morte Side Story: Where the Crystals Are From * Ultraman Morte ** Ghost * Ultraman Voya Ultramen T&E&M * Ultraman Morte ** Ghost ** Ultra Possessions *** Dyna *** Cosmos *** Tuono *** Energia *** Noa * Ultraman Tuono ** Thunder ** TBA ** Glitter * Ultrawoman Energia ** Power ** TBA ** Bonds Kaiju and Aliens Main Series Antagonists * Mezard ** Primal (Episode 3, 7, 12, TBA, 24-25) ** Normal (Episode 3, 7, TBA, 24-25) ** Psycho (Episode 12-13, 19, 24-25) ** Necro (Episode 19, 24-25) ** Empress (Episode 23-25) Allies * Rhirael ** Normal (Episode 1-2, 4, TBA, 10-11, TBA) ** Evolved (Episode 10-11) * Diffuviant (Episode 3, 6, TBA) * Ignerpent (Episode 5, 7, TBA) Good * Alien Valky Baja (Episode 9, TBA, 24-25) * Gathering Yokai (Episode 17, TBA, 24-25) ** Earth-Draco ** Jihibikiran ** Enmargo ** Idantenran ** Yamawawara ** Obikoboushi ** Mozui ** Goro Thunder Neutral * Coronazaur (Episode 1) * Alien Larma (Episode 2) * Miegon (Episode 4, 8, TBA) * Alien Shadow (Episode 5, 14-15) * Gabura (Episode 5) * Zegan (Episode 14-15) Evil * Alien Nackle ** Knox (Episode 1) ** Karvey (Episode 14-15) * Black King ** Normal (Episode 1) ** TBA variation (Episode 14-15) * Space Mask (Episode 4) * Alien Black Satan (Episode 4 maybe) * Black Satan (Episode 4) * Kingrowth (Episode 6) ** Growth Pawns (Episode 6-7) ** Deathzum (Episode 7) * Oarfu (Episode 9) * Galenkea (Episode 10-11) * Suspengel (Episode 16) * Ghoulghilas (Episode 17) * Alien Black Warde (Episode 18-19) * Snowgon (Episode 18-19) ** Normal ** Super * Alien Grotes Cappita (Episode 18-19) * Kodaigon The Boar (Episode 19) * Centikor (Episode 20) * Dada Hyakuri (Episode 20) * Legionoid Dada Custom (Episode 20) * Magular (Episode 21) * Nanogan (Episode 21) * Meemos (Episode 21-22) ** Crisis Ghost (Episode 21) ** Supreemos (Episode 21-22) *** Normal *** Imitation Morte * Centuri-Oh (Episode 23-25) Ultraman Morte the Movie * Atiki * Mingorix * Kumasogami * Demaaga ** Normal ** Tsurugi ** Kamisori ** Chigiriki ** Nokogiri ** Thermal ** EX * Rhirael * Diffuviant * Ignerpent Ultramen T&E&M * Coronazaur ** Normal ** Batterer * Cerbermera ** Normal ** Gorgomera * Eidolonshee * Atiki * Alien Valky ** Samuel ** Baja * Rhirael * Diffuviant * Other things Trivia * This series is kind of a combination of several older ideas I had. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Morte Category:Kit's Continuity